


[podfic] Kiss Me Once and I'll Keep You Forever

by Kajmere, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charity Auctions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shrunkyclunks, Soundcloud, Veteran!Bucky, cap!steve/modern! bucky, embedded music, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “It's not a gala event, Steve,” Sam warns, “it's a little more--- interactive than mingling with celebrities and collecting money.”“Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it.”





	[podfic] Kiss Me Once and I'll Keep You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss me once and I'll keep you forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206615) by [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere). 



> My thanks to Kaj for writing, as I said in my original comment,
> 
> _"...hands down, the most adorable thing I've ever read. EVER. I kept thinking you couldn't make it cuter, but you proved me wrong at every turn. ::eeeep:: Very sweet read. <3"_
> 
> You wrote such a perfect meet-cute for our two boys, with so much feeling! I will forever adore them.
> 
> My thanks to @thekaskproject-art for her incredible cover art. Ваш талант превышен только вашей добротой. <333

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/42616028974/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: 
> 
> Hey Yeah - Outcast  
> Raise Your Glass - Pink  
> Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson, f. Bruno Mars  
> Eye of The Tiger - Survivor
> 
> End Music:
> 
> Kiss On My List - Hall & Oates


End file.
